Ten język jest za dziwny...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 11 McKey zjadała pyszny chlebek z dżemikiem. McKey: Lesotho - Maseru... dlaczego właściwie to powiedziałam?! Nieważne... ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie! Zawitaliśmy do Rosji i to nie był najzwyklejszy odcinek na świecie... niestety... już w czasie kontroli celnej zatrzymali nas żołnierze i zabrali Kimberly, bo okazało się, że była ona zaginioną carycą Rosji... przesada. Oczywiście nienawiść Kimberly do Fatimy zaowocowała tym, że zamknięto ją oraz mnie, Yoannę i Bobbiego do lochów pod Kremlem. Ruszyli nam na pomoc Tyson, Lukaninho i Allice. Oczywiście z Allice okazało się tu trudniejszą rzeczą. W Lochach niespodziewanie, ale Bobbie uwolnił siebie i ogłuszył dla nas żołnierzy by samemu ukraść Uran i wcielić w życie kolejną część planu. Okazało się, że to Bobbie sprawił, że ludzie uwierzyli, że Kimberly jest carem. Kimberly odeszła z programu, ale potem Doradca ogłosił światu, że to wszystko było mistyfikacją i Kimberly uciekła, a my wyjechaliśmy z Rosji... cóż. Dużo tym razem nie było. Kto odpadnie tym razem? I kto będzie miał przewagę w zadaniu? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! McKey zjadła chlebek. <3 Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników Tym razem wszyscy trafili do Przedziału Niewolników. McKey miała bowiem dzisiaj dzień w SPA w Przedziale Zwycięzców. Tyson i Lukaninho siedzieli przy przeżartym przez termity stoliku i rozmyślali nad strategią. Przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało... Tyson: No nie wiem, nie wiem... Lukaninho: No co... Tyson: Nie wiem czy powinniśmy to robić... Lukaninho: No dalej... Kamera się oddaliła i widać było zawartość stołu, na którym była plansza do "Chińczyka". Lukaninho: No rusz, że tym pionkiem! Chcę już cię pokonać i pokazać ci kogo powinieneś się słuchać cyganie! Tyson: Że co?! Lukaninho: Nic, nic... rusz się pionkiem... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: No dobra... uważam, że się po prostu przesłyszałem i Lukaninho nie nazwał mnie offem cyganem... nie żebym miał coś do cyganów... w sumie lubię gruz... nie żeby oni jedli gruz... AAA! Tyson ruszył pionkiem. Tyson: Proszę... Lukaninho: Cienias... teraz już wygrałem... Lukaninho uderzył w planszę ręką i pionki powpadały do szczelin w podłodze. Lukaninho: I szach i mat! Tyson: W to nawet się tak nie gra!!! Lukaninho: I co z tego? Ważne, że teraz tego nie możemy dojść do tego kto wygrał... Tyson: Serio? Bo po mojemu to, że miałem 3 z 4 pionków na miejscu, a ty tylko 2 to jednoznacznie ogłasza, że wygrałem... Lukaninho: Tylko ty tak myślisz! Gruzojadzie! Tyson: Co? Lukaninho: Nic... po prostu się mylisz... Tyson: Ehh... Lukaninho wyszedł do Przedziału Restauracyjnego. Wtedy Fatima przy kawałku szkła uczyła Allice jak robić makijaż. Oczywiście Allice ćwiczyła na manekinie w kształcie głowy Kimberly. Fatima: Nie to, że cię lubię, ale jesteś tutaj jedyną osobą, która mi nie zagrozi w byciu tutaj królową! <3 Allice: Taaak! <3 Allice zaczęła klaskać. Fatima: Dobrze, idiotko! <3 Teraz przytnij włosy temu wybitnie brzydkiemu manekinowi. <3 Allice: Nożyczkami? <3 Mi nie pozwalają ich dotykać... :( Fatima: Jakimi nożyczkami... Allice miała już łzy w oczach. Fatima: Użyjesz do tego przyrządu nowoczesnej divy! Piły Łańuchowej! <3 Allice: Taaaaaak <3 Fatima: Proszę! Nie daj szans rozdwojonym końcówką! Allice zaczęła machać piłą łańcuchową na wszystkie strony. Skończyło się na tym, że przecięła manekin Kimberly w połowie. Fatima ze szczęścia zaczęła płakać. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jestem z niej taka dumna! <3 Czuje, że Allice jest przeznaczona by była moim prywatnym yorkiem. <3 W sumie nawet sen w finale Ameryki Totalnej Porażki to przewidział. Ale nie to teraz ważnościowe! KIMBERLY WYLECIAŁA I NIE JEST KRÓLOWĄ! <3 <3 <3 Fatima: Jesteś wspaniałym materiałem na yorka. <3 Allice: Ooooooo! <3 Dziękuuuuje <3 Fatima i Allice przytuliły się. Fatima: A teraz idź zrobić psi-psi do kuwety! Allice: Dooobrze! <3 Allice wybiegła w stronę składziku na miotły. Pociąg, Wagon Restauracyjny Yoanna siedziała pod oknem i popijała coś, gdy Lukaninho to zobaczył nie mógł się oprzeć i poszedł zagadać do Yoanny... znaczy Betty. Lukaninho: No hej... Yoasiu... :* Yoanna: Hę? Lukaninho: Co tam pijesz? Yoanna: Betty... piję wodę? Lukaninho: Woda! Tak uwielbiam! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Rzygać mi się chcę od tego podrywu... Lukaninho: Więc? Yoanna: Więc? Lukaninho: Chcesz się obściskiwać? Yoanna: Chodź tu... Lukaninho przybliżył się do Yoanny i... Lukaninho: No to... ... Yoanna go ogłuszyła. Yoanna: To cię nauczy nie podrywać mnie, gdy planuje! Yoanna wyszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Gratuluje... zostałaś Yoanno celem do kolejnej eliminacji. Pociąg, Schowek na Miotły Bobbie właśnie wyszedł ze Schowka, zadowolony z siebie ocierając ręce ze smaru. Zaraz za nim weszła Allice. Allice: Booooli pęcherzykkk... ;( Z odległości było słychać, że Allice zaczęła siusiać. Niestety zamiast do kuwety zaczęła siusiać na bombę Bobbiego. Bomba: Uwaga... przeciążenie... autodestrukcja za trzy, dwa, jeden! Allice wyszła, a Bomba rozsadziła cały schowek na miotły, a pociąg zatrzymał się. Bobbie: NIEEE! Moja bomba! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Pożałujesz tego Allice!!! Yoanna zaczęła się śmiać z Bobbiego. Yoanna: Ha, ha, ha! Brawo Allice... chyba coś ci... wybuchło Bobbie... Bobbie: Ty... Veneida: No już wynocha stąd!! Veneida wzięła Bobbbiego, Yoannę i Allice za nogi i wyniosła ich z pociągu. Estonia, Wioska Valior i Veneida rzucili całą szóstkę na pole. Veneida: No już pędraki! Allice: Pendraki? Czy to są raki, które pędzą? Veneida: Nie. W twoim przypadku mogę rzucić w ciebie... KOZĄ! Veneida rzuciła w kierunku Allice kozą. Allice klaszcząc przyjęła na swój brzuch kozę i poleciała daleko do jeziorka. Yoanna: Nie powinniśmy jej pomóc? Cisza. Yoanna: No halo! No nie powiecie, że się jej chyba boicie? Fatima: No oczywiście, że nie ty nieokrzesana nowa programowa Kimberly. Ja po prostu nie zmoczę swoich nowych tipsików dla div w wodzie! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ta długa przerwa w odcinku doprowadziła mnie do wniosków! Uwierzycie! No i sobie wymyśliłam, że taka diva jak ja potrzebuje nowego programowego popychadła, co nie? No i tak sobie umyśliłam, że będzie to Yoanna... na poziomie stylu są na mniej-więcej takim samym poziomie, co nie? No.... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Betty nie będzie słuchała marnych prób Fatimy, by mnie obrazić. Ona się do tego nie przyzna, ale w Kimberly czuła jedyną przyjaciółkę tutaj... tylko, że ja nie będę jej przyjaciółką! Mam jeszcze swój honor! Bobbie: Oj utopi się? Jaka szkoda, że utopi się akurat osoba, która zniszczyła moją bombę, która miała sprawić, że wszyscy zginiecie! Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Bobbiego. Bobbie: No co? Chyba was nie dziwi ten fakt, że chcę was zabić? Wszyscy zgodnie odparli, że to racja i się odwrócili. Yoanna: Lukaninho! Ty ponoć jesteś facetem w tym programie! Idź ją uratować! Lukaninho: No dobrze! Skoro już tak prosicie supermena o pomoc to uratuje już z obowiązku Allice... Lukaninho wskoczył do jeziorka by uratować Allice. Allice w czasie ratowania wiązała kozie warkoczyki. Na lądzie jak gdyby nigdy nic wstała. Allice: Cześć! Jestem Allice! Tak piszę na mojej obroży, którą dostałam od rodziców, żebym się nie zgubiła! <3 Veneida: Dobra małolaty! Skoro już jesteśmy gotowi wszyscy czas ogłosić zadanie! Będzie to "Tradycyjny Estońska Nowoczesna Olimpiada z Chlebem i Kozami!" Cisza. Wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok w stronę Yoanny. Yoanna: Dobra, już dobra! Powiem to! "Tradycyjny Estońska Nowoczesna Olimpiada z Chlebem i Kozami!"?! To przecież nie ma sensu! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Mówiłam! Nowa Kimberly! Veneida: Dzisiaj grzdyle będziecie pracowali w parach, które już do was dobrałam! Jakieś sprzeciwy? Fatima podniosła rękę. Veneida: Nie widzę zatem... Fatima: No hello! Ja tutaj no diva! Hello! No normalnie mam do was taki rozkaz! Ja pracuję sama i nie będę się z kimś zadawać pokroju takiego Bobbiego! Veneida: To dobrze! Bo właśnie z nim będziesz pracować! Bobbie i Fatima: Co?! Nie ma mowy! Veneida: Allice, Yoanna! Będziecie drugą grupą! A Tyson i Lukaninho uformujecie ostatnią drużynę! Valior wyleciał w powietrze. Veneida: Miałam go dosyć! Dobra! Pierwszą konkurencją będzie robienie mąki! No już za mną! Veneida wzięła wszystkich do młyna. Estonia, Młyn Veneida wskazała na trzy młyny, które były już od lat nieużytkowane i prawdopodobnie przeżarte przez korniki. Veneida: Pierwsza część zadania będzie polegała na wytrzymaniu jak największej liczby uderzeń. Osoba numer jeden będzie biegała na poszczególnych skrzydłach wiatraku, a druga będzie przyjmowała na siebie uderzenia tych skrzydeł na dole... Fatima: Ty sobie chyba normalnie ze mnie kpisz! Allice: Idę na dół!!! <3 Allice grzecznie ustawiła się na dole w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu. Yoanna: Ok... mi to pasuje! Bayu! Yoanna klepnęła Fatimę w plecy i poszła na górę. Lukaninho: Sorry... jako facet w tym programie nie mogę się dać bić! Idziesz na dól stary! Tyson: Ale... Lukaninho: No już... Lukaninho poszedł na górę, a Tyson niepocieszony ustawił się pod skrzydłami wiatraku. Fatima: Ja nie dam zbić swojej twarzy wartej miliony! Lol! Idziesz na dół ze swoją szpetną gębą! Bobbie: Chyba śnisz... Fatima wyciągnęła różowy gaz pieprzowy i popsikała nim Bobbiemu w oczy. Ten upadł, a Fatima swoim popisowym krokiem weszła na górę. Ochrona położyła Bobbiego pod skrzydłami wiatraku. Veneida: Gotowi? To start! Gramy, aż ostatnia osoba wytrzyma na dole! Wszyscy ruszyli. Najszybciej zaczął Lukaninho, a co za tym szło, to Tyson obrywał najwięcej. Druga biegła Yoanna, a klaszcząc Allice przyjmowała na siebie kolejne uderzenia. Z miejsca nie ruszyła w ogóle Fatima, która piłowała swoje paznokcie. Bobbie: No jak już jesteś tam na górze, to może być zaczęła biec? Fatima: No halo! Ja tutaj sobie tipsa muszę spiłować! Bobbie: Serio?! To mam też sam się uderzać?! Fatima: No raczej! Bobbie zaczął kręcić skrzydłami wiatraku, by sam mógł obrywać. Fatima szła zgodnie z tym jak kierował Bobbie. Lukaninho: No jak tam ci idzie na dole! Tyson: Ty... Tyson oberwał z skrzydła wiatraku. Tyson: już... Tyson oberwał z skrzydła wiatraku. Tyson: nic... Tyson oberwał z skrzydła wiatraku. Tyson: nie... Tyson oberwał z skrzydła wiatraku. Tyson: Mów!!! Allice klaskała i piszczała ze szczęścia jak obrywała. Allice: Suuuper! Allice oberwała skrzydłem wiatraku. Allice: Suuuper! Allice oberwała skrzydłem wiatraku. Allice: Suuuper! Allice oberwała skrzydłem wiatraku. Allice: Suuuper! Allice oberwała skrzydłem wiatraku. Allice: Suuuper! <3 Yoanna: Serio?! Tyson ostatecznie wypadł z pod wiatraku i wpadł na Bobbiego, który mało pokaleczony oberwał od uderzenia Tysonem. Veneida: No dobrze... baby was pokonały! Jacy z was faceci! Ale trudno! Lukaninho i Tyson dostają 2 punkty! Fatima i Bobbie, 1 punkt, a Allice i Yoanna dostają aż 3 punkty! Gratuluje! Bobbie: Dlaczego?! Przecież to Tyson pierwszy wypadł! Veneida: Ale mówiłam, że liczą się uderzenia, a ty nawet nie jesteś połamany złamasie! Yoanna podniosła nieco sparaliżowaną Allice i przytuliła ją do siebie. Yoanna: Tak! Prowadzimy! Brawo Allice! <3 Allice: To ja! <3 Veneida: Dobra! Idziemy dalej ludzkie pokraki... Estonia, Gospodarstwo Veneida wrzuciła wszystkich do gospodarstwa po czym zamknęła drzwi. W pokoju niósł się zapach chleba i tytułowa piosenka ze "Szczęk". Allice: Przytulić kogoś? <3 Veneida: Zepsułaś klimatyczny nastrój! Głupia... Ok pokraki! Oto druga część waszego beznadziejnego zadania, które ja muszę prowadzić, bo Valior postanowił sobie wybuchnąć... więc teraz będzie konkurs jedzenia! Yoanna: Betty się nie boi... poza tym kreatywnie... naprawdę! Powiedziała to z sarkazmem. Fatima: O już się nie wysilaj nowy bezgustowcu! i Tak będziesz nową programową Kimberly! Yoanna: A ty ile jeszcze razy musisz to powtórzyć... -,- Fatima: Ale się przejmujesz! Widzisz Kimberly to nie przeszkadzało! Nie przeszkadzały jej komplementy ode mnie! Yoanna: Czy... ty serio nie zauważyłaś tego, że ona miała cię dosyć! Fatima wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Yoanny. Fatima: To nie ma znaczenia! Ważne, że ja będę tutaj szczęśliwa, a nie jakiś Koszmar z Ulicy Kimberly! Veneida: Dobra! Więc oto zasady! Zwycięzcy czyli Yoanna i Allice zjedzą... Podniosła się kurtyną, za którym na stole stał bochenek chleba. Veneida: Bochenek chleba? Allice: Chleb? Czy Chlep... Yoanna: O jaka szkoda... chyba cieszę się, że znowu dziewczyny wygrywają ten program! Yoanna machnęła włosami przed Fatimą, która nie zwróciła na to uwagi, gdyż malowała paznokcie. Veneida: Drudzy... Lukaninho i Tyson zjedzą... Podniosła się kurtyną, za którym na stole stała mąka. Lukaninho: Serio?! No cóż! Tyson to zje! Tyson: Co? No chyba nie... Veneida: A ostatnia drużyna... Podniosła się kurtyną, za którym na stole stało kozie łajno. Bobbie: Tak! Fatimcio! Szykuj się na ucztę! Buhahaha! Fatima: Phi! Po chwili drużyny stały już przy swoich stanowiskach i czekały na sygnał Veneidy, który miał rozpocząć zadanie. (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Fatima... Fatima zaczyna chyba wszystkich irytować po eliminacji Kimberly... mam rację? No to chyba oczywiście, że ją znosiliśmy, ale miała kozła ofiarnego w postaci jej! A teraz? Uważa, że wszyscy jesteśmy Kimberly!!! Veneida: I... start! Fatima złapała maskę Bobbiego (która nie wiadomo dlaczego była przyklejona) i przyciągnęła go do koziego łajna. Bobbie musiał to zjeść. Fatima: No chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że taka piękna osoba jak ja zje odchody! No hello! Bobbie: Bulaldnsla... Fatima:'' No jedz już to! No chyba nie chcę wylądować z tymi pokrakami w ostatniej klasie dzisiaj! Rozumiesz kupojadzie! '''Bobbie: ... Bobbie założył ręce i z twarzą zanurzoną w łajnie nic nie robił. Tymczasem Lukaninho wsypywał właśnie mąkę do ust Tysona. Lukaninho: No jedz więcej! Dalej! Tyson:' Mmmmm...! Lukaninho: Nie marudź mi tutaj! Masz tu więcej mąki! Tyson: ...!!! Tyson zaczął się dusić. Pragnący wygranej Lukaninho nie zauważył, że mąka już nie wsypywała się wyłącznie do ust, ale również do nosa. Lukaninho: Dobra! Mamy całą mąkę! teraz łykaj! Łykaj! Łykaj tą mąkę!!! Tyson był już cały niebieski na twarzy. Dusił się, a Lukaninho widać nie zdawał sobie nawet z tego sprawy... Lukaninho: Nie chcesz współpracować? No to ja ubiję tą mąkę!! Lukaninho zaczął ubijać mąkę w ustach Tysona. Ten nawet się nie szarpał, gdyż przed chwilą właśnie zemdlał. Lukaninho: Jeszcze trochę! Tymczasem Yoanna najszybciej jak umiała zaczęła jeść chleb. Allice wisiała jej na plechach. Wprawdzie sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale wisiała. Allice: Kucyki, kucyki! Wszędzie tęczowe kucyki! <3 Yoanna: Allice... masło! Allice: Masło? Yoanna powiedziała ze łzami w oczach słowo "masło". Allice zdziwiła się i umilkła. (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: To coś w moim kółeczku na samej górze mnie zadziałało... ja... pomyślałam! Yoanna: Allice! Daj mi masło! Allice: Ma...masło? A co to? Bobbie dalej z założonymi rękami i z twarzą w kozich odchodach nie ruszał się. Natomiast po długich namysłach Lukaninho dlaczego Tyson nie oddychał, Lukaninho zaczął udzielać Tysonowi pierwszą pomoc. Lukaninho: Żyj! Yoanna: Tak! Pierwsze! Talerz Yoanny w rzeczywistości był już pusty. Yoanna przytuliła Allice. Veneida: Dziewczyny! Nienawidzę was i waszego stylu! Ale wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie i nie pobawię się z wami z doktorów! Oto wasze kozy nietykalności! Veneida rzuciła w Allice i Yoannę kozami. Tyson: Kalafior! Lukaninho: Tak! Ty żyjesz! Lukaninho klepnął Tysona w ramię. Ten jednak ze zmęczenia upadł na mąkę. Veneida: Widać... i tak mnie to nie obchodzi kto wygrał! Obie drużyny dostają po zero punktów! To znaczy, że nietykalni dzisiaj są również Lukaninnho i Tyson! Jednak będziecie w przedziale z kimś, kto przeżyje dogrywkę! Veneida rzuciła w Lukaninho i nieprzytomnego Tysona kozami. Fatima: No chyba nie! Ja mam niby spać z tymi łamagami? Bobbie: Co? A skąd wiesz, że przeżyjesz dogrywkę? Fatima: Bo mam na imię Fatima! A mnie jakiś Bobbek! (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Boobek? Veneida: Bobbek! Diva! Idziemy na dogrywkę! Estonia, Zagroda Yoanna, Lukaninho i Tyson siedzieli na trybunach. Na środku ze snopków siana ustawiony był ring na którym stali Fatima i Bobbie. Veneida: Witajcie! Łamagi... Oto jest ostatnia dogrywkowa część zadania! Zasady są proste! Kto własnymi rękami zatrzyma lecącą w jego kierunku kozę wygra! Fatima: Kozę? To niemyte zwierzę? Koza przeleciała koło Fatimy. Veneida: A jeżeli koza sprawi, że upadniecie na ziemie to automatycznie zostaniecie wyeliminowani! Zrozumiano? Bobbie: Mam... Bobbie odskoczył, a koza przeleciała w miejscu w którym stał. Fatima: Dobrze! Taplaj się w błocie Bobbku! <3 Fatima zaczęła pudrować nos. Nie zwracała uwagi na Veneidę, ani na jej ataki furii. Po prostu chodziła po ringu jakimś cudem unikając wszystkich lecących kóz. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No hello! Jaką ja bym była normalnie divą, jakbym normalnie nie wiedziała jak unikać lecących w moim kierunku kóz! Bitch, please! nauczyła mnie tego, że Kimberly jest brzydka... a nie to już wiedziałam! Bobbie: Co?! Jakim cudem... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Cel był jasny... Fatima ma za wielkie szczęście, by dać się pokonać byle jaką kozą! Musiałem zadziałać! Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę! Postanowiłem... złapać kozę! Nie dlatego, że chcę być w tym zapyziałym pociągu, ale są tam moje wszystkie materiały wybuchowe... tego jakby co nie było... Bobbie zaparł się nogami. W jego stronę leciała wielka, dorodna koza. Bobbie: Uda mi się! Nie pozwolę... Bobbie ruszył w stronę kozy. Bobbie: Bym teraz przegrał!!! Bobbie skoczył w kierunku kozy. Złapał ją... i utrzymał! Bobbie: Tak! Wygrałem! Veneida: O dziwo... ale Bobbek wygrywa! Fatima: Przepraszam, że co? Veneida: Bobbek... Fatima: Wiem o co tu chodzi! Ale przepraszam? Wywaliliście gwiazdę programu?! Mnie?1 Fatima wystawiła rękę do przodu. Fatima: A zresztą nie ważne! Idę wziąć udział w wyborach na prezydent USA! Ciao! Fatima wyszła. Veneida: Chyba nie liczycie na zakończenie, prawda? Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Fatima wyrywała z pociągu swoje obrazy. Fatima: To jasne, że nie postąpili słusznie wybierając mnie! Ale no hello! Marnowałam tutaj swój cenny czas w tej zapyziałej norze! Ja jestem stworzona do luksusów, a nie do tego! Fatima spakowała szafę do swojej torebki. Fatima: Phi! Zostanę prezydent USA! To jest mój cel! Będę pierwszą divą jako prezydent USA i ogłoszę, że bycie Kimberly jest nielegalne! Fatima odeszła. Za szafą znajdowały się bowiem drzwi do kolejnego pokoju. Allice weszła do niego. KONIEC! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie